


Let's Ring It In

by Arleneisme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean In Love, Dean Loves You, Dean is Loved, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dean, Gratuitous Smut, HOLY UPDATE BATMAN!, Has that NEW fic smell, I really should be working on my other fanfics, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, One Shot, Oops, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, new and improved, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleneisme/pseuds/Arleneisme
Summary: Every piece of this moment falling into place, making you whole. The hand that was braced on the wall slips down to cradle your cheek leading your lips to his and kissing you with a fervent intensity. All your life you never thought much of the New Year, to you it was just another day, parties never interested you and kissing boys...well...for Dean Winchester you obviously made an exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction...ever...and a smutty one at that... SO! Please be gentle, if you like what you see please let me know. I have a few other ideas rattling around in the ol' noggin. Felt prompted to write this because I don't feel like there is enough gentle Dean around here. Enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. I know it is a little late after New Years...but ya know...better late than never...right?
> 
> P.P.S. I assure you sex with Dean Winchester would not last 10 seconds but I took creative liberty here. :)
> 
> **Updated Jun 2nd, 2017**

As a teenager you would sit amongst your group of friends as they chattered about which boy they would lock lips with on New Years Eve. Naming off who their first choice was or boasting about what party they were invited to. Silently, you would lean back and fold your arms, pressing your lips firmly together hoping that they would forget your presence. Unfortunately that didn't happen, eventually their eyes would all turn to you, gazing in anticipation waiting for a response. Opening your mouth slowly, no words would come out leaving you to fumble through the jumbled pile of your thoughts until finally you were able to squeak a meek reply.

“I’m not kissing anyone…”

They would jeer, “Well why not?!” You are pretty, you are fun, and we know handfuls of boys that like you!”  
Promptly, you would shake your head ‘no’, shuffle your feet awkwardly and gaze at your scuffed shoes. Man, adolescence was awkward…

* * *

As the clock tick-tocked towards midnight, striking 12 and concluding with your neighbors ringing in the New Year with the shrill clang of pots and pans you found yourself curled up in a comfortable blanket, one of your favorite books resting heavily in your hands.

If you were being completely honest with yourself the thought of attending an over crowded party never appealed to you. Yes, it was true that the idea of a boy's lips warm against your's stirred something deep within your core. However the story was always the same as year after year you ignored the party invites from your friends and the advances of the boys around you. Content with celebrating the arrival of a new year in solitary bliss. Really, you never were the boy kissing type. 

* * *

“10!!!!!” Crowds screamed in unison, the television was left on in your master bedroom, long forgotten and abandoned, the channel flipped to the Ball Drop in New York. The door to your bathroom slightly muffling the New Years count down transforming the celebration into static that filled the background. Thus allowing time to seemingly slow, every second stretching almost infinitely.

Hot water streamed steadily, trickling down the side of your body providing a stark contrast to the cold tile that you were pressed up against. The hiss of the shower head humming a tune that you found pleasing to your ears, like an inviting familiar song. Steam blurred your vision making the murmurs of pleasure falling from your lips thick with an exquisite taste. Aimlessly your mind wandered, hazily tangled up in the bliss you were experiencing until you are gently tugged back by the sensation of his lips sweeping along the groove of your collarbone. The delicious sensation of his deep voice moaning in-between pants of ecstasy causing your skin to tingle.

_“9!!!!!”_

With your legs wrapped around his waist you cling tightly to his form anchored in place by the wide expanse of his right hand which had settled on the smooth skin of your upper thigh. Resting his head in the curve of your neck he explores further, hungrily seeking out your scent, the tip of his nose nose bumping against your pulse point. The curl of his long blonde lashes tickling under your jaw provokes a shudder to dance up your spine. Pausing briefly you feel him smile against your neck before proceeding to plant open mouth kisses behind your ear. Reacting instantly you smooth your palms up his arms, moaning softly, savoring the flex of his muscles that involuntarily respond to your touch.

_“8!!!!!”_

The dim light that filters through the fogged glass of the shower door accentuates the beads of water that roll down the muscular curve of his freckled shoulders. Supporting the weight of his body his left hand is braced on the wall slightly above your head. With every gentle thrust of his hips air escapes your lungs evolving into a breathy whimper that falls from your lips. Each pant wordlessly urging him to maintain the slow steady pace he kept. Craving additional friction the tips of your fingers massage the damp, spiky hair at the nape of his neck. Reaching your other hand directly  above your head you grasp his strong forearm balancing yourself as he continues to bury himself deep inside you.

_“7!!!!”_

Pulling out slowly, the drag of his thick member teases every ridge inside your body. Angling his hips up he rubs the slick folds of your entrance with the head of his cock. Trailing along the slit of your sex before edging steadily back in; glorious pleasure fills you up while his thrusts rock your body. Tilting back your head exposing your throat, jaw going slack as the skilled movements of his hips raise you higher and higher. Taking the opportunity he plants butterfly soft kisses in line with the slope of your neck, skimming the tops of your shoulders and mouthing your collarbone hungrily. 

_“6!!!!”_

Working his way from the hollow of your throat his peaked lips kissing downward, ending between your breasts. Allowing him better access you arch your back, your nerves sparking erratically the moment he takes your soft and pliable nipple into his mouth. Sucking and nibbling tenderly teasing it with the tip of his tongue causing them to harden. The rolling of his hips evoking a glorious moan from you that reverberates of the cool tile walls of the shower. Every piece of this moment falling into place, making you whole. The hand that was braced on the wall slips down to cradle your cheek leading your lips to his and kissing you with a fervent intensity. A satisfied groan rumbles from his chest when you begin to move your hips with his, enabling him to plunge deeper filling you to the brim.

_“5!!!!”_

Completing the kiss he places his forehead reverently against yours, water dripping off the tip of his nose and onto the valley above his pursed lips. Releasing your cheek the roughness of his hands cascading down your ribs coming to rest on your other hip, using his body to steady your own. Using both hands he presses gently applying a downward pressure that falls in sync with each upward thrust of his cock, desiring something to ground you to him your hands roam between your bodies finding their place on his chest on either side of the pendent of his necklace grasping needly.

_“4!!!!”_

Adjusting the steady grip on your hips he snakes his hands around greedily grasping your ass, hoisting you upward he closes the gap between your bodies pinning your body against the wall. The distinct intimacy of your bodies slipping and sliding against each other heightening the pleasure that currently ravages every inch of your body. Clutching the firm expanse of his chest you trustingly close your eyes permitting your other sense to take control, connecting with the rapid thundering of his heart under your touch. Hearing him vocalize his pleasure his breathing coming fast; the blood coursing through your own as the tight coil of orgasm begins.

_“3!!!!”_

Opening your eyes once more focusing your lust filled gaze on him, soaking up the satisfied expression on his face, loving the way his lips part slightly as he moans head tipped back, admiring the curled lashes of his closed eyes that compliment the dusting of freckles across his features. Breathing out his name you call him to attention, his eyes fluttering open unveiling the powerful mossy green of his irises. Eyes so intuitive, so incredibly kind that you could drown in them; no words needed to be spoken between you two, he _knew_ what you needed and it was evident by the way he lavished your body. 

_“2!!!!”_

Shifting the momentum he curves his thrusts up and back massaging your sweet spot, forcing your resolve to fade fast as you detect the inviting warmth that establishes a tantalizing throb between the heat of your thighs. Cuing him that you are close the cries that once you tried to suppress increase in volume, breath hitching each time he eases into your center stroking where you crave it the most. Trying to quiet your lust filled sobs you caress along his jaw sucking and nipping his bottom lip, your teeth grazing across the pout of his supple lips compelling them to separate as he whimpers your name.  

_“1!!!!”_

Frantically you pant into each other's mouths, losing yourselves and succumbing to the unstoppable passion that replaces all else, deciding that the the cares of the world are trivial. Smoothly picking up speed the grinding of his pubic bone stimulates your clit, almost reaching your peak he shocks you with a final thrust that becomes too much. Tightening your legs around him the coil within you snaps sending you into orgasmic bliss, the constricting of your inner walls triggering his own peak, capturing you in a searing kiss as his hips stutter thrusting one last time before spilling over and pulsating inside you.  

 _“Happy New Year!!!!”_  The yells of hoards of people erupt from the adjacent room, fireworks booming as joyfully choruses rung in the New Year. Breaking your heated kiss you pull apart smiling broadly, breaths huffing raggedly as you both bask in the after glow of the fantastic sex you just had. Making sure you have your footing he tenderly sets you down withdrawing languidly from your sensitive sex with a shuddered groan. Winding your arms around his waist you cradle him close, head resting on his chest counting the beats of his heart and syncing your breathing with his never wanting to break wholeness you felt when he was near you.

Moving only minimally he hooks his finger under your chin tilting it up and places an affectionate kiss on your lips Shifting from your kiss he bumps his nose gingerly against yours, nuzzling your cheek with a broad smile murmuring, “Happy New Year Baby, I love you.” Returning his affectionate touches you grant him a warm smile reaching up and gracing the side of his face with your finger tips cupping his jaw. Leaning into your touch he sighs contentedly taking your hand in his own and kissing your palm, even the minuscule displays of affection he shows causing your heart to skip a beat. 

Retrieving your hand and looping both arms around his neck you pull him forward enough to press your forehead against his closing your eyes taking in this moment and cataloging it as one of the happiest moments of your life as you whisper, "I love you too." All your life you never thought much of the New Year, to you it was just another day, parties never interested you and kissing boys...well...for Dean Winchester you obviously made an exception.


End file.
